Episode 5213 (16th July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Liam delivers the parcel to Sylver's Workshop. Damon tells Maxine that he's paid for the wedding venue. Joel is amused by Goldie's attempt at keeping their relationship secret by wearing a large hat and sunglasses. Maxine is delighted about the venue getting paid off. Sienna tries to work out how he paid off the venue, and Damon lies that he got the money from his father. Mandy is annoyed to find Cindy sleeping on the couch. Cindy begins sleep-talking, asking Tony to put his pants back on. Mandy wakes Cindy and tells her off for always making a mess. Mercedes is furious to find Liam pouring himself a pint behind the bar. She tries to throw him out, and he tells her that "excitement and fireworks could be right around the corner". He refuses to tell her what he's done. Sylver enters the workshop, not seeing the parcel from Liam. Goldie is annoyed when Tony recognises her. Liam refuses to tell Grace what he's done. Mercedes visits Sylver at work. Liam also follows and Sylver and Mercedes ask him to leave. Liam asks Sylver to fix the handles in the bathroom for Grace. She notices a package and picks it up, giving it to Sylver. Mercedes watches Liam as Sylver opens the package and finds a bottle of wine inside. Maxine, Damon, Grace and Sienna arrive at the wedding venue and receive a tour. Damon and Maxine are horrified to realise that Damon only paid half of the venue cost. Maxine pretends to collapse, pulling the vase off the table and pretends to have a seizure. James is annoyed when Marnie joins James and Harry's movie marathon in bed. Grace is suspicious of Maxine's seizure. The tour guide, Susan, recognises Maxine from the TV appeal, saying her husband donated to the fund. She takes Damon aside. Mandy offers to help Cindy find a new house, and finds that Cindy has been online dating. Mandy inadvertently gives Cindy the idea of finding a partner in real life. Prince almost uncovers Goldie and Joel's relationship. James is further annoyed when Juliet and Romeo also join for the movie marathon and James throws them all out. When they leave, he pushes Harry onto the bed. Liam flirts with Cindy in The Dog in the Pond and she accepts his offer of going into town. Maxine waits in the waiting room of the hospital. Damon tells Maxine that Susan waived the fee, but he has called the wedding off. Sienna sees two twins with a woman enter to the hotel that makes her think that they are Sophie and Sebastian. She rushes over but loses them. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Susan Arkwright - Laura Emmitt *Nina - Olivia Harkness Music Notes *First appearance of Sophie Blake since 8th November 2017, played by an unknown uncredited actor. *First appearance of Sebastian Blake since 22nd May 2018, played by an unknown uncredited actor. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019